


Overwhelming Situation

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentle touch proves too much for Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Overwhelming Situation  
> Pairing: Abby Maitland/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: A gentle touch proves too much for Abby.  
> Notes: Written for mmom  
> Kink: Established Dom/sub relationship and Masturbation  
> Warning: Deals with past sexual abuse  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Abby, I want you to masturbate for me."

She smiles at me. It's nothing I haven't asked for before but I hope this time will be different. I twist the leash around my hand bringing her closer to me for a soft kiss and then I lead her to the mirror. After unclipping the leash from the loop on her collar she kneels and smiles. Her expression changes when I take out a length of red rope.

"It's for your hands. They'll be bound in front of you and you are forbidden to touch your breasts to pinch, pull or tug."

Abby nods and holds out her hands trustingly. It's something we've touched on before, her over-reliance on pain as a stimulus. After securing her hands I stand back.

"Lift your head, angel, look at that beautiful woman in the mirror. She meets my gaze, less comfortable looking at herself. The black collar and red rope stand out against her pale skin. She is so beautiful, even if she doesn't always see it. Kneeling behind her I cup her breasts, each one the perfect handful. I flick my thumbs across her nipples and feel her shiver. When I press my lips to her neck she tilts her head. I keep my kisses and touches light and Abby spreads her legs a little wider and pushes her hands between them. Cupping her breasts again I give them the most gentle squeeze I can.

"Please, Sir."

"Please what, Abby?"

"Use your nails, your teeth, more pressure, just anything. I need it."

She's moving her hands quickly, compensating for the awkward angle. She'd be much happier with clamps instead of ropes but hopefully she can enjoy taking her time.

"It's just a different way of getting there, Abby. I'm not trying to tease but I won't hurt you either. "

Abby leans back when I kiss her shoulder. I run my hands all over her body, light brushes of fingers, returning to her breasts. In the mirror I see Abby grit her teeth, frustrated. She bears down on her hand again seeking any friction and begs for me to hurt her.

"Not today, angel. Let yourself enjoy my touch."

Abby closes her eyes and it's a beautiful sight to watch her pleasure herself. A few moments later she moans, perhaps starting to enjoy a softer touch. She moans again but it's more of a whimper and then, a sob.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Red. Red."

She turns quickly and curls against me. I never imagined this would make her safeword. When I try to free her hands Abby stops me.

"Just hold me."

I don't know what to think as I hold her in my arms. Her tears soak my shirt but when they subside a little and she lets me free her hands she throws her arms round me, unwilling to look at me. She calms a little as I stroke her hair but I hate to see her so upset. When she shivers I stretch out to tug the duvet off the bed and wrap it around her.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't apologise. Safewords exist for a reason. Can you talk about it?"

"What's wrong with me? All you wanted to do was make me feel good."

"You're not wrong for enjoying pain. I'll never judge you for that. I'm sorry I upset you. You're my gorgeous girl and I love you."

Abby pulls away and wraps the duvet round her like a shield. I don't know what to say. I'm about to ask what upset her when she begins to talk hesitantly.

"There's something I should have said. It's in the past but obviously not. If I tell you this you might treat me differently. Can't we be okay with clamps, floggers and spanking?"

"I'll give you all that if you want but you can tell me anything. Please look at me."

She shakes her head. "I can't or I won't say it. Please just listen. I can't be your gorgeous girl. Those were his words and they turn my stomach. The day I got my first bra my mum took me into town. She left Jack with a neighbour so we could have a girly day out. We went to Pizza Hut afterwards and it was nice having special time with mum. That night though my dad called me his grown-up gorgeous girl. He came into my room and climbed into my bed. I still have nightmares sometimes. I only have to close my eyes and I can remember him pawing at me, pulling at my pants, the scrape of his stubble when he kissed me. He said daddies and daughters have a special bond. We'd had the talk at school and I knew he was lying but I didn't stop him. It hurt so much, my first time, when he raped me. He said the pain would stop when I got better at it, made it my fault. It hurt every single time. I was never a very girly girl but more and more I wore boys clothes. I thought I could stop being his special girl, that he wouldn't like me as a boy. The day I got my hair cut short he shouted at me and mum couldn't figure out why. He didn't stop till I left home. What if I only like the pain because of what he did to me?"

"Oh, Abby, I'm so sorry that happened to you. You are not to blame in any way."

She turns to look at me, her face determined. I reach out slowly and she leans into my hand letting me touch her face softly. If I could get my hands on the bastard.

"I don't know why you enjoy pain. Your kinks are your kinks and not every sub in the world can have been abused. What we do is not the same as what he did to you. I'm only surprised nothing has triggered a reaction before now. I'm sorry that my words echoed his. You are beautiful and it's safe for you to acknowledge that. I'm sure he said whatever it took to make him okay with what he was doing to you. I'd rather like to track him down and let him go a few rounds with Monty. Thank you for telling me."

"Please don't treat me like a victim now."

"I won't. I'll still give you everything you need."

She stands and spreads the duvet out on the bed before climbing in. I said I wouldn't treat her differently and here I am hesitating. Abby holds up the duvet making my decision for me. She spends the next forty minutes telling me more about her father, the resentment towards her mother for not noticing and her worries about Jack after she left. She's a survivor not a victim but I'll give her all the comfort she'll allow.


End file.
